


The photographer

by slytherpuffphoenix



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Manila show, Not Me!, Overall cuteness, Photography, cause ashton's been taking a lot of photos and it's really cute, guess who kept her promise to write more frequently?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffphoenix/pseuds/slytherpuffphoenix
Summary: Ashton's been taking a lot of photos recently and nobody really knows why.





	The photographer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad English btw

"Thank you, Manila!" 

Ashton finishes his last drums solo before entering photographer mode. The boys hear the people screaming their names and their band name as they leave the stage. In the backstage, the food stock has been renewed during the show and Michael is the first to start eating a little bit of everything. Calum just throws himself into the closest armchair as Luke sits at one of the white chairs next to the door and opens Twitter in his smartphone. Ashton is the last to arrive to the backstage room, cheerful and, as always, with his energy, inexplicably, high. He ate some snacks from the table, the ones left from Mike, and he runs to his small amateur camera.

Nobody really knows how that started. Also nobody knows how did he get the damn camera.

In the beginning, they were just a few photos on especial days, a froze memory of that moment, or just some content to the fans. They had been away from the public for a while to write new songs so Ash thought the fans deserved it. But from then on, the obsession only went up.

The day in the studio was the worst - Ashton wanted to take photos to everything. To the microphone, the sound columns, the sound desk, to Michael, to Luke, to Calum. The first to get annoyed was Luke, the youngest member of the band is also one of the more responsible and avoids any unnecessary distraction when it comes to composing or recording.

Then, Michael. Deep down, he liked it when Ash took photos of him, more than he is willing to admit. However, he feels obliged to keep his mature and mysterious posture and, because of that, he would often refuse to get the photo taken (Ashton would take the photo anyway and keep it for himself). Sometimes, Michael would particularly like one of the photographs, for its aesthetic and environment, and he'd let Ash post it. It was in those moments when Ashton felt his job was worthy and he would keep his good humour for the rest of the day.

With Calum it was different, he never got annoyed. Most of the time, he would appear on the photo framework on purpose and Ashton ends up being angry because Cal, you just ruined the damn photo, mate! The focus is all messed up and you just look like an idiot!

Other times, Calum is just as tired and moody as the other two and is a big killjoy.

Ashton often spends a solid quarter of a hour insisting with the boys and pouting with his big eyes. After some more minutes he just gives up and takes pictures of any other thing.

On the other hand, Ash's photos have already saved the day multiple times. Somewhere between the end of July and the beginning of August, the band did a meeting with a couple of producers to make some decisions and other boring things. There were disagreements. They were all tired from the creative process, it was almost dinner time and the day had been exhausting. Cal was slowly falling asleep, Luke was rolling his eyes way too much and Ash was starting to get bored. Michael had lost his temper long ago with one of the producers. Well, the environment was tense in that room.

Ash was playing with the camera in his hands when he got an idea. He turned on the camera and got Calum on the framework. At this point, the producers were sat in a corner shaking their heads and about to start a fight. Ash took the photo and the click of the camera was audible for the whole room. 

"Sorry", whispered Ash grinning a bit.

The producers left the building, done with the band's attitude, some minutes later. The boys started arguing and fighting as soon as they closed the door. Ashton decided to stick to his plan and he started taking picture again. 

"Oh my God, guys!", he shouted, as he laughed his ass off. The others shut their mouths, still mid argument, and stared at him.

"What?", mumbled Mike getting closer to him.

"You gotta see this photo! Look at Cal's face! And Luke in the back!"

Their mood lifted up instantly. The boys couldn't resist to some dumb photographs and to Ashton's laugh. They spent the rest of the noon laughing and taking pictures and just being the jerks they are. All was well. And that photo is still on the studio wall.

Nobody knows when will this stop. And nobody knows where he got the damn camera.

For now, the photographs are printed, at least some of them, the ones that don't include Michael eating. Many of them are temporarily hanged on the studio's wall, others stay there for weeks.The few that don't reveal anything important go to the social media.

Will they make a photo album? Will they keep them in a box? Will they fall into oblivion?

No one can know for sure, but the truth is those photos are a great memory of the past and of the time the incredible third album was being made.


End file.
